1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transient detection circuit, and more particularly to a transient detection circuit for detecting an electrostatic discharge (ESD).
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrostatic discharge (ESD) event is an important reliability issue for integrated circuits (ICs). To meet component-level ESD reliability, on-chip ESD protection circuits have been added to the I/O cells and power (VDD and VSS) cells of CMOS ICs. In addition to component-level ESD stress, a system-level ESD issue is an increasingly significant reliability issue for CMOS IC products. The issues result from strict reliability test standard requirements, such as system-level ESD tests for electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) regulation.